


Hide and Seek

by kinkster_68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, messed up shit, serial killer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkster_68/pseuds/kinkster_68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ready or not, here I come.~ Where are you De?~ Please come on out. I just wanna playyyyy.~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

“Ready or not, here I come.~ Where are you De?~ Please come on out. I just want to playyyyy.~” 

A scrawny brunette boy was staggering down the dark alley, wide, hazel eyes darting back and forth, an unsettling grin fixated on his blood-splattered face. At first glance he seemed like a normal kid, but if you were to look closer, you would see nothing but childlike glee shrouded in apathy. He had a meat clever in one hand and a bloodied rag in the other.

Dean Winchester normally didn’t run from anything. Never in his life did he imagine he would be running from his psychotic little brother. Right now he was in a dark alley, after tripping over a few trash bags and was settled behind a dumpster. When he heard his brother call for him, he froze and held his breath,hoping his brother would pass him by, but there was no such luck. He felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly he raised his eyes to meet hazel ones. The last thing he heard before blacking out was “Found youuu~”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts to my Sam RP blog: www.pre-series-samwinchester.tumblr.com


End file.
